Born of Strength
by jjkearse4
Summary: Idis, daughter of Theoden, seeks a life of adventure and excitement. But when her father falls terribly ill and her brother dies, she feels her life is crashing down about her. But when three men come to Meduseld, Idis is thrown into the mix of the War of the Ring. She seeks love, only to find tragedy and pain. But then she finds out she is. She's...Born of Strength.
Chapter 1

Idis sat at her vanity, running a brush through her waist-length golden hair. Her blue eyes, passed down from her noble family were fixed on her reflection in the mirror. Her fair face and pale skin of the Rohirrim gave a lovely gleam in the light of the sun.

She set her brush down and began tying her bangs into two braids and draped them around her head, joining them in one whole braid that hung with her loose hair.

A knock on her door came. "Come in," her gentle voice called out. Her brother, Théodred came in. "Théodred! Good morning, brother!"

Théodred smiled. "Good morning Idis! Éowyn wants to know if you still want to go riding today?" he asked.

Idis nodded. "Tell her yes. After breakfast. I need to dress now," she said, standing and going to her wardrobe. Her brother left as she took her gown out. It was a pale-blue satin dress with long sleeves that opened at the elbow and fell gracefully down her body. She called for her maid, Léowyn. "Can you tie the laces?"

Léowyn tied the two straps at the back of Idis' hips and moved to gather the remaining clothing Idis had on previously. Idis slipped into the white ladylike slippers that went with her gown. She walked into the main hall where her cousins, Éomer and Éowyn with Théodred. Idis and Théodred's father, Théoden, stood with many of the court members, including his advisor, Gríma Wormtongue. Idis hated Gríma like Éowyn did. He always watched them when they walked and looked oddly at Idis when she was alone.

"Cousin!" Éowyn called, coming over. "Are you ready to ride?" she asked, eagerly.

Idis looked to her brother who spoke with Éomer. "After we eat. I am rather hungry!" she and her cousin walked to the king.

He kissed them both on the cheek. "Good morning, ladies. Breakfast is in the dining hall."

"What of you?" Idis asked, softly, her eyes finding his and becoming full of concern

Théoden smiled. "I've already eaten. Now, go." He gently pushed her forward. Théoden had been getting sick. The whole city of Edoras was worried for him, Idis especially. It was rare for her father to get sick, the last time Idis remembered ever seeing him sick, she was but thirteen. Even then, he was still tall and fair and noble in all things he did.

She walked into the dining hall with her cousins and brother and took her place at the high table between Théodred and Éomer. Bowls of steaming hot porridge were set in front of them all and those of the court at the tables before the high table where the royal family sat.

They all talked and laughed merrily. But Idis eyed her father through the doorway of the dining hall. He stood over a map of Middle-Earth but he coughed violently every few minutes. In the shadows, Idis saw Gríma watching the king. A crude smile was spread upon his vile face.

Idis dropped her spoon and abruptly stood. All looked to her. She walked from her seat to the throne room and walked to the dark-haired man. "Might I ask what is so humorous?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Théoden came to her and put his hands on her arms. "No! I want to know! Why do you smile?"

Gríma's blue almost white eyes flickered with mirth. "Can I not simply smile, Lady Idis? Or is that against your, _rules_? The rule which you try and get all of this court to follow. These, _rules_ of yours will not pertain to me. Rules you should give to yourself!" he spoke softly.

Idis went to slap him but her hand was caught. She looked over to her father. "Stop," Théoden said, sternly.

Idis lowered her hand. "He is a vile creature! How dare you defend him, over your own flesh and blood!" when her father offered no answer, she stormed off, from Meduseld and out to the city. People looked up at her and smiled at the nineteen year-old princess.

Idis walked into the stables to her sturdy white mare, Nenya. She began saddling the horse. "Are we going riding now?" a female voice asked.

Idis looked over to see Éowyn, holding her saddle. She sighed. "Yes, Éowyn. We are going riding. Get Windfola ready."

Éowyn went to her own mare, Windfola. The horse had a grey snout but a white body. Her feet had grey to the knees and her mane and tail were mixed with grey and white. Éowyn saddled the horse and mounted her, the skirts of her deep red gown pooling around her legs.

Idis mounted Nenya and together, the ladies rode onto the plains of Rohan. They slowed once a good many leagues from the city. "Do you ever think there is another side of you, people should see?" Éowyn asked.

Idis looked at the White Mountains. "Yes. I think that an awful lot." She let out a soft sigh. _But I am not allowed to do as I choose._ She thought. She let out a quick breath before looking to her cousin. "Race you the Fords!" she kicked Nenya into a gallop. Éowyn let out a laugh before following.

...oOo...

Idis raced across the river Isen, Nenya's hooves making great splashes. Éowyn soon followed, Windfola's hooves also making huge splashes. They stopped on the other side, Idis looked at her cousin and smiled. "I win, again!" she exclaimed.

Éowyn rolled her eyes. "Well, Nenya is one of the fastest horses in Middle-Earth!"

Idis chuckled as she patted Nenya's neck. "Of course, she descends from the Mearas! She will become the Lady of all Horses when she passes!" both women chuckled.

As the two ladies road through the Fords of Isen, they talked about Meduseld and about horses. But most of all, they spoke of Théoden's illness. They spoke of how they worried for him and how he was getting worse every day.

"I often think Gríma is behind it," Idis stated, saying his name as though it was dung on her tongue. "He is a dark man and I do not like him at all. The way he watches us. What does he think? We'd fall for him? Never!"

Éowyn nodded in agreement. "Yes, he must think-" she was cut off by a rather loud and blood-curdling howl to the left. Their heads snapped to that direction and saw a large wolf-bear like animal. A Warg! Nenya flared her nostrils in anger and Windfola stamped her feet in fury at the sight of the massive animal.

Éowyn's eyes widened, for she had never seen a Warg before. "Éowyn," Idis began. "Ease your horse away slowly." Idis began sliding a dagger from a hidden sheath in Nenya's saddle. Very slowly, she turned the dagger in her hand so her slender fingers held the blade. "Go!" she screamed, throwing the dagger. The Warg howled in pain as it lodged in his shoulder.

Idis and her cousin wheeled their horses around and galloped from the river. The Warg followed close behind them. Éowyn was several yards ahead of Idis which made her feel better. But when Nenya came to a dead stop and cry with pan, she began to panic. She then saw, her horse had come to a halt due to her foot caught in a hunter's trap.

In what seemed a second, Idis and Nenya were thrown the ground by the Warg. Éowyn let out a scream as the Warg walked overtop Idis. She kicked its snout and began running for her cousin. A searing pain shot through her leg and she let out a loud, painful scream as she fell to the ground. She looked to her left leg to see it had been bitten by the Warg!

A whizzing sound came through the air and the beast fell dead. Idis panted heavily as horse hooves thundered around her. "Éowyn, go home!" a voice Idis recognized as Éomer's. She heard faint horse hooves and then footsteps. She was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms and raised onto a horse. It was Théodred's horse. She curled up into her older brother's chest and whimpered as her leg shot pain all the way to her hip. She was soon, taken by oblivion.

...oOo...

The room was crowded with healers and priests. Edoras' best healer, Léonere, had turned on the priests after one said Idis would die. "Get out!" the elderly man said. The priests looked at him with wide eyes. "Get out of this room! You're being a nuisance to me and to the other healers!" he pushed them out of the room. At last, he turned to the healing women. "Now, I want nightshade and feverfew. Get me both hot and cold water! Quickly! Quickly!" he said, waving his hands. "Miss Anwyn, open the windows!"

A young lady named Anwyn opened the windows in Idis' room and let the sunlight filter in, hitting Idis' beautiful face. She hurried back to Idis' side and took her hand. Idis moaned softly as the pain in her leg became so great she could barely stay awake.

... _{Two days later} …..._

When Idis woke, she was in her bedroom. She sat up, but pain seared through her leg and she groaned greatly, flopping back. "Rest easy now," a male voice said.

Idis looked to her left to see Théodred in a chair. He was in a blue tunic and black breeches. His hair was around his shoulders and his handsome young face was full of worry. "Brother," Idis began. "Why do I feel damn near starved?"

Théodred let out a loud laugh before gathering his little sister into a great hug. "Promise me, you'll never go onto the plains without a guard?"

Idis chuckled at her brother's outburst. "I promise, I shall not go onto the plains without a guard anymore." They parted and she looked into his youthful blue eyes. "Honestly, brother, what can I say for myself? I suppose there is nothing to say or do. Other than get food in me!"

...oOo...

The pitter-patter of rain on the window near drove Idis crazy. She half laid half say on her bed, her golden hair over one shoulder in a braid. A book lay in her lap and her fair white hands lay on either side of the open pages.

Two weeks. Two weeks she had been bedridden. She wished to be outside, where it was warm and where she could walk among the city and her people. Where she could feel the fierce Rohan winds through her long gold hair.

Her door opened and her eyes darted to the newcomer. The ray of hope in her eyes faded at the sight of Éowyn, who had come daily to see Idis. "How are you?" she asked, shutting the door and walking to the chair near Idis' bed.

"The same," Idis replied, blankly, laying her head against the back of the bed. "When can I be free of the accursed bed?" she asked, her eyes looking out the blurry window.

"Léonere said soon. He did not say when though," Éowyn replied. "But that is not why I came to you today. It's Théodred. He's...brought someone to the hall. A girl."

Idis shrugged. So he had brought a girl to the hall, and? What was Éowyn's point? "So. Perhaps it is his friend."

Éowyn chuckled. "Oh she is _more_ than a friend!" she said, a blushing coming to her cheeks.

Idis jerked her head to Éowyn then. "What do you mean?" she softly demanded. "Answer me!"

"Well, they seem to be...in love. Though this maiden is a...Gondorian. She is from the Houses of Healing. Oh Idis, she is so kind. You should meet her."

"What is her name?" Idis asked, barely interested.

"Mîrwen. She is most unusual for a lady of Gondor," Éowyn said thinking of Mîrwen's appearance in her head.

"How so?" Idis shut her book and placed it on the small end table next to her bed.

"Well, unlike the rest of her kin, her hair is a light auburn instead of black and her eyes are blue, not grey. She is very fair, like an Elf-maiden," Éowyn's eyes flickered with happiness as she thought of the kind maiden.

Idis sighed heavily and sunk under the thick coverlet of her bed. "Ugh! Now he's gone and got himself a woman? What good will that bring?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled. Éowyn simply shook her head before she stood and went to the wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a dress. "What are you doing?" Idis asked, coming out from under her blankets.

"Picking out a gown for you," Éowyn stated, taking out an azure-shaded gown. "Do you like this one?" she asked, showing it to Idis.

"Why are you picking out a gown for me? It's not like I can go anywhere!" Idis complained, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Léonere said you can try walking today, if it pleases you," Éowyn said. She turned then. "I guess I should've told you that beforehand." She shrugged and placed the navy-blue gown on an armchair then turned to Idis, who stared at her with a deep glare. "Well get up! You need to meet Mîrwen! Oh and don't mention the noises last night, she's easily able to be embarrassed," Éowyn said, helping the younger woman from her bed.

Idis let out a sigh as Éowyn helped her sit down in a chair. "I think, I'll need to walk a bit before going out there tonight. Don't you think?" she asked.

Éowyn had poked her head out the door. "Siran!" she called. "Come here my dear girl!" there were footsteps then Éowyn's voice came again. "Go fetch servants to ready a bath for Lady Idis! And hurry!"  
"Yes, milady," Siran said, before the sounds for the receding footsteps echoed outside.

Éowyn walked back into the room. "Yes, Idis I do," she agreed, to her cousin's question. "But, I want you to look rather pretty tonight."

"Why?" Idis asked, furrowing her brow.

"Because, Mîrwen's not the only guest we have in Meduseld, this eve. We have others from Gondor who have visited us. Men from the sea. Yes, the princes of Dol Amroth have come to our hall! Bearing a young woman with them!"

Idis looked into the mirror. She knew these people. The princes, she had never met but the woman, she had. Once, when she was very little, four of five perhaps, envoys from Dol Amroth came. With them, they brought a girl Idis' age. She had a face that proved to be pretty when she grew and hair like the night sky. This, was the Princess Lothíriel. And she was a close as a sister to Idis.


End file.
